1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping articles, in particular packs or groups of packs, having at least one outer-wrapper blank, it being possible for the article to be pushed into a receiving means of a folding apparatus, in particular into a pocket of a rotatable folding turret, with the blank being carried along in the process, and for the blank to be folded around the article In a U-shaped manner during the pushing-in movement.
2. Related Art
The operation of wrapping packs or groups of packs with a blank is one of the standard tasks performed in packaging technology. It is customary for the blank, severed from a material web, to be held ready at the entry side of the receiving means or pocket and to be positioned on the pack to form a U-shaped sub-wrapper. In the case of large-surface-area articles or relatively large groups of packs or packs of relatively low dimensional stability, e.g. bags of tobacco, skewed positioning, warping, etc. may occur in the region of the blank during the pushing-in operation, as a result of which a defective pack is produced.